


Time

by bothlightanddarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothlightanddarkness/pseuds/bothlightanddarkness
Summary: "I just like to talk to Sora. Even if it's on paper." Kairi uses letters as a way to cope with her grief. Part of the collection "Saying Goodbye-Letters to Sora". Post KH3. Sokai soraxk





	Time

Sora,

I find myself wondering if time passes the same where you are.

Are you aware of the countless hours, minutes, and seconds that have passed since you were last with us? Has it been six months for you, too?

Six months…gone.

I know. I can’t really believe it either.

Time whirls past in a blur, but don’t worry. You haven’t missed anything. Nothing has changed. Xehanort has not returned. Kingdom Hearts remains untouched. The worlds are at peace. Our friends are home and safe.

But that doesn’t mean they are happy. None of us are.

We miss you, Sora. We miss you more with each lost second. Each moment that passes without you.

Your journeys have kept you away for longer before, but that was different. Memories of you had been wiped from my mind, but my heart never lost its connection to yours. Even when I could not remember your name or your face, I still knew that you would make it home.

Now, I do not have that same confidence. I’ve searched my heart endlessly since you left, but you’re no longer there. Our connection is gone. Like the months. And like you.

I would tell you to come home soon, but I don’t think you will.


End file.
